Elemental Mage Fight!
by Bryan Kiki
Summary: A/n: This is a story my brother and I are writing in our free time. Tsuchiyama Len is a normal boy, until his life turns upside down. How will he fare when he finds out he is a rare and dangerous dual-type magic user?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He walked down the road with a sly smile. The man, about 175 lbs and a solid 6'2 created very heavy atmosphere as he entered the mansion. He walked down the corridors and into the dimly lit guest room. There, awaited two armed men, at the door to the next room.

"I've come to meet the boss." the man says cooly.

The two men look at each other and then nod, allowing the man access to the next room.

 _No matter how many times I come here, it's always the same eerie feeling_ the man thinks to himself. He continues into the room, in which a sweet, quiet piano piece plays throughout the room. _Mozart? or is it Beethoven?_ The man continues and kneels before the boss.

"Sir, I am here on your request." The boss turns around, a very scrawny man, barely 6 feet and no more than 130 lbs.

"Good, good," the boss drawls. "Tell me Yuura, how are you doing?"

Yuura shifts uncomfortably, "Sir?"

The boss replies, "I mean, do you know why you have been summoned?"

Yurra shakes his head.

The boss sighs. "I thought you, the wielder of the dark element would know at least."

Yurra flinches. _How did this man know my true power? I never told anyone except…_

The harsh laughter of the boss brings him back to reality. "I have a deal for you, so just follow me."

The two men walk out of the room and into a smaller room, leading down into a spiral staircase. Yuura looks down and realizes that the staircase could go down for miles into the inky black depths below. As if on cue, the lights go on and at set intervals, the torches light up. The men walk down into the place below.

As they reach the end, a single barred door stands there. Yuura, slightly surprised, asks, "Is this the feared Dungeon?"

The boss nods. "of course, but rest assured I am not here to cast you in. In fact I have someone here you might be interested in meeting."  
The door opens and in it is an unconscious, sickly looking 14 year old bound by chains, covered in blood. It was a boy Yuura knew too well.

"Chase! What happened? Why are you here?" Yuura asks, nearly in tears. He turns to the boss, summoning his dark power. "What have you done to my son?"

The boss smirks. "Nothing really, since he was kind enough to tell us about your power." Now, relinquish your power and give it to me."  
Yuura shakes his head. He had no intention of giving his power to this corrupt, greedy person. The boss smiles and sighs.

"I really was hoping you would just give it to me without resisting. But I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." The boss walks to a table, littered with all sorts of tools and then picks up a knife. "If you don't give me the power…" the boss suddenly materializes next to Chase and presses the knife against his throat.

Yuura sat there stunned. He couldn't give it to the man, but he had to save Chase. However, his power would not only kill the man, but the blowback effect would kill Chase too. Slowly, he raised his hands in surrender and prepared to give up his power. This is for the best...I will save Chase… Yuura starts to chant.

" _The dark path awaits those who choose it. It is neither alive, dead, or in limbo. It affects all,destroys all, but it is the cure to nothing."_ A dark flame, tangible, and solid, but in a gas form takes form as Yuura finishes his chant. He gives it to the boss, who laughs maniacally.

"Now...now...The power is mine! I have become an Elementalist, but not any normal one, one with the power of a Sacred Art!"

The boss turns to Yuura and says, "As promised, here is your worthless son." He unchains Chase and then throws him across the room. As Yuura catches Chase, he notices that something was off. Chase had turned cold. Yuura turns and looks at the boss. The boss notices and laughs again.

"Of course! I forgot to tell you I killed him long ago, like right after he told me your identity."

Yuura sat there stunned and then feels something cold enter him. He looked down and saw a knife, embedded in his chest. He turns and sees the boss, behind him grinning.  
"Now you two can always be together." The boss whispers. Yuura collapses lifelessly. "Now, 1 down, 6 to go."


	2. Chapter 1: A Beginning of Life

**Chapter 1**

"Hey...Len...Wake up!" the voice calls. The young boy opens his eyes and sees...her. His older sister, Rin standing before with an exasperated sigh exclaiming, "It's about time! You know what today is right? You don't want our older brother to get mad right?" Len shoots up instinctively. While Rin is only 5'8 and has a great, petite figure (Len could never say that because it could seem incestual if he did), Len's older brother Will is a towering 6'3, and completely covered in muscle. He has a nickname for his reputation as a hulking person, being...well the Wall. As Len rushes to change with a really worried face, Rin just watches, then laughs.

"You know I was kidding right? Will doesn't even want us near his friends. You know how he is about us."

Len nodded. His brother had a tendency to be very soft around them, so when he needed to be tough, the two of them couldn't be around. Len continued his to change, but allowed himself to relax a little. Then he decided to ask the question that was on his mind.

" Hey Rin, wasn't Uncle Yuura supposed to be watching us starting this morning. Normally he'd be in the kitchen reading his newspaper or something."  
Rin thought for a bit then nodded. "You're right. That is weird. Maybe he forgot."

The two of them laughed then froze. Yuura was always punctual, so something was going on. Len shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, Rin...Rin...RIN!"

"What?" asked Rin exasperatedly. She too was trying to figure out what was going on.  
"Who are those people in dark clothes? They look scary and definitely aren't from around here."

Rin looked and as Len described, there was a group of 7 or so people completely in dark robes, with their hoods covering their faces. They stopped right in front of the house that Len and Rin were in and seemed to be speaking. Rin and Len noticed too late to realize that they were chanting.

The two heard a large explosion and realized that the robed dark men had magic powers just like Rin and Len. They heard the building collapse and they were going to be trapped inside.

"Len! Hurry up! Let's go!" cried Rin. Len snapped out of his shocked daze and followed Rin out of the house. As they ran to the back exit, a single mage was waiting for them.

"Out of the way you meanie! _Light Force Slash!"_ yells Rin. Rin, who is one of the few light mages known in the world, specializes in summoning blades of light as both an offensive and defensive fighting style. A single blade of light materializes before Rin and then shoots forward at such extreme speeds that the mage had no chance of defending. The mage attempted to stop the blade with his magic, a low class magic useable by all mages known as _Counter_ , but his magic had no chance to form and was struck by Rin's light sword.

Rin and Len sprint out of the door the mage was blocking and crash in a heap, both very winded.

"Haa- we made it. We're still alive Len." Rin gasps for air. Though Rin was a strong light mage, she didn't have a lot of magic in her anyways, so using a high class spell like _Light Force Slash_ greatly tired her out _._ Len and Rin just laid there, catching their breath, until they heard a clapping sound from their back yard. The two of them shot up and saw a skinny man in a robe just like the men in the front. However, this one was much different, his aura was more powerful, almost godly to Len.

"Kukuku- I didn't expect two of you to survive, especially you." He pointed at Len, and Len flinched. "You seem to be weaker than most boys your age. What's your secret to being such a loser?"

"I won't let you talk bad about my brother!" yelled Rin. She moved in front of Len and Len's legs just failed to work as he crumpled to the ground. Len was the top in his class for magic fighting. What was this guy talking about?

"Oh? It looks like you want to fight me. Very well. Kukuku- I, Valis, accept your challenge _little girl_.

Rin tensed up and said over her shoulder, "Len, I want you to run away as fast as you can. I'll hold him off."

This statement caused Valis to laugh. "Hold me off? HAH! I am a dark mage, much higher than you. Just stand down and the two of you come with me. I'll show you a new world, one that we all can make together."

"Len, RUN!" yelled Rin. Len's legs moved and he turned and stood, but only backed up a few steps.

"No Rin. I am going to stand here as a little brother and not move until you come with me." said Len stubbornly. Valis laughed even harder.

"So Len, I guess that means you wish to die with your sister huh? Very well. _Cursed Flame_." Valis's body began to glow in a dark hue. Rin stepped back involuntarily.

" _Cursed Flame huh?_ Isn't that only a spell that dark mages with high magic capacity can use to give all their attacks dark power? A S-rank magic spell I believe." Rin said. "Very well. _Holy Light._ " Rin's body became imbued with a white aura.

"Well, if it isn't a light mage. Perfect. Just the opponent I need." Valis grinned and then attacked.

Valis was able to move extremely quickly due to his spell's extra ability _Shadow Dance_ , which allows him to move to any shadow instantly. He started with a flurry of punches and kicks to Rin, who dodged and blocked them, but quite a few got past her defenses and she got pushed back a good amount, then fell to one knee. She stood up very slowly.

"Oh come on. Is this what a light mage is? I didn't need that old man's power anyway." said Valis nonchalantly. Rin and Len both froze when they realized the truth. Yuura was killed by this man and stole his power. He will not get away with it. Rin charged at Valis, who only raised his eyebrow in an "Oh?" manner.

Rin was very adept at sword fighting, so she called a summon spell.  
"Materialize! God Slayer!" Rin yells.

God Slayer is a sword technique that summons a light sword that has enough power to destroy most high level mages instantly. She swings the sword at Valis and he catches it in his hand.

Rin is stunned. She is able to beat many dark mages by using this technique. Then Valis says two words, the same two she hears from Yuura when he uses his trump card.


	3. Chapter 2: Death of Loved Ones

**Chapter 2**

" _Black Hole."_ says Valis. Instantly the sky turns dark and a dark aura surrounds Valis. Black hole, or the God Eraser, is the Dark Elementalist's Sacred Art, or in other words, Trump Card. It is one of the few Sacred Arts that is only countered by another Sacred art, but it has to be of equal or greater power. Black hole is the Sacred Art with the highest power output out of all the Sacred Arts. He taps Rin's God Slayer with a finger and it dissolves. Rin falls instantly. The magic needed took the rest of her capacity. Valis laughs and summons his weapon: a five foot long scythe, or the Demon Eater.

Valis raises the Demon Eater and tells Rin and Len, "Rin, you are merely too weak to challenge a god like me. Len, you should've run when you had the chance. I have already killed your brother, your uncle and now I am going to kill your beloved sister Rin and then you."

Len shakes with fury. Valis killed his family and now he's going to kill the only person left. No. He will kill this guy, god or not. _I may not have any power, but I am not going to let Rin die. However, if she does, I want to at least die trying to save her._ Power instantly courses through him. Lin looks at his body. It is covered in a white and dark aura. Valis looks and laughs.

"Kukuku- Oh I see now. You're a mix. Half-light half dark, you fool. You can't even match my power!" Valis however, was somewhat unnerved. He didn't know this could happen as when two different mages marry the result is usually only one element or the other.

Len didn't know what to say. Then suddenly, three words just came to his mind though he had never heard nor said them ever before.

" _Light Demon Blade."_ Instantly, a single hand, double edged sword materializes. The outer blade is made of light while the inside is a dark ominous blade. The two components seemed to be fighting each other, yet working together at the same time towards the same goal: destruction of any who oppose its wielder. Lin grips the sword and yells at Valis, though the words weren't his.

"Valis! For killing my family and attempting to kill my sister I will do the same to you. With the power of Anduril, I hereby purge you and your soul. _Inverse Darkness."_

Instantly, all the darkness accumulated around Valis and Rin moved towards the sword Anduril as if it was erasing it. However, Len realized that the sword was absorbing the power of the darkness and the demon blade was reacting. As soon as the sword absorbed all of Valis's darkness, Len rushed in, ignoring the fatigue that had suddenly grown on him. His attacks, each connecting with the frightened Valis continued to chip away at his defenses, finally slashing him along the chest, down to the torso. Valis looked at his wound, then to Len, who collapsed of fatigue and was looking at Valis weakly.

"This….is… impossible. I should have the power of a god! A mere child can't easily destroy my magic like that! Mark my words, I will come back and I will crush everything that you hold dear. But first, a little parting gift."

Valis brought his scythe down, right into Rin's back. Rin gasped, then slumped. len could only watch in horror and shock as Demon Eater took on a dark aura and absorbed in Rin's light.

"No...no no no no! YOU WILL PAY VALIS!" cried Len in complete and utter shock. Valis smirked.

"Until next time, _weak child._ " Valis was engulfed in the scythe's aura then disappeared. Len quickly ran to Rin.

"Hey….Rin. No, are you ok? Please be ok. Hey...RIN! RIN! Don't leave me. Please wake up." Len was on the verge of crying when he heard a soft voice. It was Rin.

"Don't worry Len. It's great you unlocked your power. Now I know you'll avenge me." It was Rin joking, but with a serious attitude. Len sobbed.

"But...why…" asked Len

"Because the gates of death are calling to me anyway. Don't worry Len. You'll be able to save so many more people with your new power. Trust me."

Those were the last words Rin ever spoke because right after that, she dissolved into a puddle of shadows. This was the effect of succumbing to the dark power Valis's scythe had. Len just sat there, in abject shock. The other dark mages had come to the back and had seen Len, so they prepared to attack him. The mages all prepared high level spells capable of easily dispatching Len. Len closed his eyes. Then he thought of Rin and her smiling face and the way she never gave up. Len realizes that if he is going to die here, he is going to die fighting. Suddenly, he felt as if all of his nerves were numbed. Power once again coursed through his body, but with even more vigor. Len once again called for his sword.

" _Light Demon Blade."_

Len's body was completely encased in a white aura again, but this time, his sword was different. The darkness and the light had switched positions on the blade so the light was on the inside and the darkness enveloping the blade. Len raised his sword, and channeled all of his anger, misery, and frustration into two words.

" _Rapture Annihilation."_

Instantly, Anduril's blade tip was encased in a ball of light, with tendrils of darkness leaving. The dark mages all gasped and involuntarily took a few steps backwards from the insane amount of power coming from this child. Len plunged the tip of Anduril into the ground. Instantly, a bright white light encompassed the house and then the ground began to shake. Everything and anything within the white light was destroyed, into millions of light particles. Everything but Len. As the light faded, all that was left was a crater where Len, Rin and Will had lived and Len's body, lying unconscious in middle.

A single man walked down the street, to the crater and saw Len. There was no doubt that the man was watching the entire thing and didn't do anything about it. He looked at Len, and then smiled.


	4. Chapter 3: Recruitment

**Chapter 3**

Len woke up groggily in a bed. _Where am I...what happened…_ he thought to himself. His vision was blurry so he decided to get out of bed. _Bed? What?_ Len shot out of bed and saw a man, middle aged, looking at him in discontempt by the window.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." the man said apprehensively. Len looked around and saw nobody but the man.

"Who are you? What happened? Where is Rin?" asked Len, almost on the verge of screaming. The man raised his hands, a motion to quiet down.

"That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that I saved you out of the goodness of my heart. Now, will you tell me who _you_ are and what happened?"

Len almost argued then realized that it wouldn't get him anywhere. He sighed then nodded. Then man gave an approving nod.

"Ah, its good to see that poor, naughty children like you can behave like fine civilized kids."

Len gritted his teeth in anger. This was getting nowhere and on top of that this man was acting like he was poor and that he had saved him for no reason. He looked out of the window and saw a crater. Len instantly knew what happened.

"Ok, two things. Number one: You saw me fight and you also saw my power. Number two:You only saved me because you either a) want my power or b) want to use me under the premise of repaying a favor. Am I correct?"

The man grimaced and rose up. "I didn't say any of that! If you don't appreciate my hospitality towards young impoverished children like you, then you can leave!"

Len stood up. "All right then. Thank you _kind sir_ for saving my life. Maybe I'll repay you back someday." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two items: A gold watch as a birthday present from Will and a picture of the Will, Rin and Len, all much younger in a photo. Len tossed the man the watch and said, "Have a good day." and left while the man gaped at Len's exit.

Len walked out of the man's mansion and proceeded to continue walking towards the crater. However, the place was already cordoned off by the police. Len walked around and then started to run. He had one spot where he could go if anything went wrong. It was located in a nearby park, where a large tree house was constructed. It was only accessible if the person trying to get up had enough magic to call the magic bridge. Len and Rin barely passed that requirement.

"Come, magic bridge." Len called and a rainbow ladder materialized in front of him. He climbed up the ladder and saw...the man again.  
"Oh, so is this yours, Tsuchiyama Len?" asked the man who Len had not seen since leaving the house.  
"Who are you? Also how did you get up here? This is only reachable by mages…" It suddenly hit Len. This mean man was also a mage. Len groaned.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Superintendent Masashi Kado. I specialize in the power of grass, and am an active combat mage. However, I do not possess the level of magic like you, so I do not have any special attacks. Len stared at Kado, then nodded.

"So how can I help you, Superintendent Kado?" asked Len.

Kado grinned. "To be blunt, enroll in our mage school to learn how to use and control your unique power. I admit I tried to guilt trip you to join, but I guess just asking would be better. Also, should you choose to accept, I have the transfer papers ready.

Len paused then asked, "If I join, what will I learn?" Kudo smiled.

"You will learn how to fight with magic as well as learn teamwork and combat with the other mages there."

Len laughed. "No thanks, since I was able to beat a dark elementalist with a Sacred Art."  
Kudo looked at him and then said, "So have some of our higher ranked students. When you graduate, you will have become much much stronger than you were before." Len was shocked. Other people had done the same as him? Well, Len could save others from the same fate as Rin, then he'd do it. But one thing was nagging him.

Len decided to ask one very important question. "Sounds enticing. How much is it?"

"Nothing. Room and board is free as well as this." Kudo passed a card to Len. Len looked then asked.

"Is this-" Len started.

"Yes. All students are given a card that has a ¥100,000 limit per month. So don't worry about your expenses for food and other necessities."  
Len nodded. "All right. I'm game. Let's do this, Mr. Superintendent."

Kado gave a small smile. This kid...is just full of surprises.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Start

**Chapter 4**

"Holy crap! This is a mage school?" Len was on the train, looking out the window towards a metropolis. Kudo nodded.

"Mage schools are on an island far away from all cities as not to cause any disturbances to others. As such, everything you see here is part of the First District Magic High School. So, without further ado, Len, welcome to your new home."

"I still can't believe I was able to get in so quickly without having to do any exams." Len said confusedly. "Isn't there supposed to be an entrance exam or something that I should have to take or something?"

Kudo laughed. "After your little battle and subsequent destruction of almost a neighborhood, I think that you can easily pass the entrance exam, so I pulled some strings and long story short, you are now accepted into class 1-S."

Len slumped. "1-S?! Am I that bad to be put in such a low class?" This brought another bout of laughter from Kudo.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong. Class 1-S is actually the top-tier class for incoming freshmen. Only the best of the best go to class 1-S, so it is almost amazing that you got accepted to that class. It basically gets its majority of students from the highest ranked students in the 1-A class. Oh, and we're here."

Len walked off the train and was instantly met by a moderately tall 5'9 boy with short, neat black hair and black eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Taiki Akimoto from class 1-S. I'm guessing you are Tsuchiyama Len correct?" Len nodded and Akimoto gave a little grin. "I hear you're a dual type that obliterated an entire neighborhood correct?" Len nodded, but gave a half-hearted smile. Akimoto noticed and decided to switch topics.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't mean it, since when we first unlock our magic it usually gets out of hand." Akimoto trailed off and decided to take Len on a tour around the school. Len realized instantly that Akimoto had gone through an experience similar to his own.

"So, Akimoto," Len started.

"Just call me Aki. Everyone does." Aki replied.

"Oh, I see. So what type are you?" Len asked cautiously. If Aki was in the same class as him, he probably wanted to make friends ASAP to prevent it from getting awkward.

"Well I'm a light mage and my combat specialty is the _Angelic Paladin._ I basically get armor of light and an avenger sword." A light mage, just like Rin. Len was surprised.

"I see, so are there a lot of light mages here?" Len asked. "My sister would have loved to have met a light mage like her.

Aki's eyebrows raised. "Oh, your sister is a light mage? Well to answer your question, there is only one light mage, me, and one dark mage. But since your sister is a light mage I'm guessing you are a Light-Dark dual type right?"

Len was shocked. How did Aki get that much from learning about his sister? He nodded slightly. "About that dark type…" Len started.

"Oh him? Don't worry, he's a cool guy. In fact, you'll see him soon, since he's in our class. Anyway, here we have the Arena. This is where we do combat practice and training." Len passed through a bunch of lights and looked at Aki.

Aki looked over at the uncomfortable Len and laughed. "Oh it's fine. These barriers nullify all physical damage, so all pain is mental. Of course, that doesn't mean that you can't black out from pain."

"I-I see." Len and Aki walked down the hallway to the Arena. Len walked out and saw an impressive sight. A lone boy, maybe one year younger with nearly the same features of Aki was taking on a group of five boys at once. However, the boy had shorter hair and was more well built than Aki. Len just watched in awe as the group of boys tried and repeatedly failed to make contact with the body due to a single shield that the black haired boy was holding. The shield was a rather large shield, just barely shorter than the boy, but he seemed to hold it just fine. As the boys kept attacking, the black haired boy decided to switch to the offensive and shield bashed the group of boys simultaneously in an instant. The boy then offered his hand to the group of boys who were all very tired, but Len was shocked that the boy was barely breaking a sweat. _So this is the power of a true mage._ Aki then shouted out to the black haired boy.

"Hey Michi! You let your guard down. This group of 1-A's almost had you!" Michi then gave a small pout and yelled back.

"Shut up Aki! I had them under control. Besides, who's this new guy?"

Aki just smiled and yelled, "He's Tsuchiyama Len, a transfer student to our class. Len say 'Hi'." Len just waved.

"Aki, is he-" Len started.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. This is Michishige Taiki, or Michi. He's the dark mage I was telling you about, as well as my younger brother, so don't worry about how we have the same last name. We usually mess around, but be careful not to say anything bad around him. He has a...short temper." Aki said the last part too late as Len decided that right now he could prove that he belonged in the same class as Aki and Michi.

Len hopped the railing and walked onto the Arena floor. He squared off with the 5'8 boy and said, "I hope you're ready, since I'm going to prove I belong in the same class as you."  
Michi laughed. "Ok, if you can survive for 30 seconds, or defeat me, I'd say you'll be fine. Of course, just know I will be in my Final Form."  
"Final Form? What's that?" Len asked. Aki rushed down too late, so he just ended up tagging along.

"Basically Final Form is the combat manifestation of your magic. Mine is _Angelic Paladin_ and Michi's is…"

" _Abyssal Armor._ " Those words came from Michi as he was instantly engulfed in a dark aura. Len flashed back to his battle with Valis, but the aura didn't just remain. It formed armor dark as the night around his body and expanded until Len was no longer looking at Michi, but a set of dark knight armor. His shield had become the same height and was expanded to become a true scutum shield. However, his right arm was just armored, greatly confusing Len.

"Ok, my turn." said Len. He looked at Aki for help. Aki just sighed.

"In order to be able to unlock a Final Form, you must listen to your soul and heart. It creates your Final Form." Len nodded. What did he want? Why is he here. He instantly thought of Rin. Then only one word popped into his mind.

" _Adversus."_ Len's body was instantly covered in a light aura. _Maybe I'll get awesome armor like Michi._ However, when the light faded, all Len had was a white cloak over his clothes and his sword, Anduril. Len looked at Aki and was stunned to see Aki having a surprised look.

"Len, you used _Adversus_ , the light mage's high level offensive spell correct? As someone who uses _Angelic Paladin,_ which is about the same level as yours, I'm surprised you managed to form more than 50% of the Final Form." Len looked at Aki.

"So the true Final Form is much more powerful right?" Len asked. Aki nodded.

"Don't worry Len. You will know when you have the true _Adversus_ Final Form."

"Enough," came a deep metallic voice from Michi's armor. "Can we just start this fight already? I want to initiate our new classmate." Len smirked.

"Hey Michi, I hope you're ready to lose!" taunted Len. Aki opened his mouth then decided to not say anything.

"Begin!" yelled Aki and Len and Michi charged at each other.


	6. Chapter 5: The Rank One Freshman

**Chapter 5**

30 seconds. That was how long Len had to survive the onslaught of Michi's attacks. Len instantly realized that he would be lucky to get past 15 seconds. Michi definitely had practice with his shield as he prepared for a shoulder shield bash. The attack came so quickly, that Len could only dodge and tried to slash at Michi's armor at the blind spots. however, Michi easily dodged it, despite having all that armor on him.

 _Crap he's fast._ Len thought to himself as he was counting down the time. He then decided to pull back and wait it out. He was successful for 10 seconds until Michi realizing this lowered his shield.

"New rule. Until one of us gets knocked out, we keep going. You're just trying to wait it out Len, but what happens when you have to fight?" Len grimaced. _Oh boy, you've settled your death wish Michi._

Len rushed forward, using his sword attack ' _Rapture Annihilation'_ to try to break Michi's defenses. However, the shield just wouldn't break, so Len decided to go for the attacks directly, slashing and stabbing wildly, while dodging the shield attacks of Michi. Finally, Len was able to cut into the armor, making Michi stumble and retreat a few steps.

"I commend you for being able to hurt me. You are one of two people able to do so. This means I will have to go full force on you." Michi's metallic voice rang out one word, which len recognized as a weapon summoning spell.

" _Cometfall."_ Michi's right arm became encased in a dark aura and then when it disappeared, a lance appeared, seemingly fused with the arm itself. Len looked and shuddered.  
"My weapon is the True Abyss Lance, Cometfall. It fuses with my arm, so my arm itself becomes a weapon. Now, let's begin.

Len rushed towards the newly equipped Michi and swung his sword. He was expecting the shield to block so Len tried to slide under, but was met with metal. Instead of the shield, Cometfall had parried the sword and the shield became a wall, denying access to sliding. Len realized this and barely dodged the lance as it came crashing down right where he was. Len rolled to his feet and took another battle stance. _This time, I need to watch where his lance is at all times._ Len thought to himself. All I need to do is hit him again and continue the pressure. Len jumped again and the fighting resumed.

This time, Len was on the defensive, since Michi decided to attack with the lance and defend with the shield. Len instantly realized that Michi was definitely deserving of becoming a class 1-S student. His sheer power output far exceeded Valis's so Len decided to act serious. Len somersaulted, intending to do an overhead slash when…

 _Swish_. Len looked and saw his left leg impaled with Cometfall. Len immediately felt the pain of having his leg stabbed, but he saw there was no blood whatsoever. It seemed that the barriers were working. As Len tried to free himself of the stabbing, Michi had other ideas.

Michi slammed his lance onto the ground, knocking the wind out of Len. Len coughed in pain as Michi prepared to impale his head. _What happens if I get stabbed in the head. Do I die?_ Len thought as the lance came down. Len couldn't move as his body was unresponsive. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate when he heard a loud _Clang!_ just above him. Len opened his eyes and saw Aki, in silver and gold armor, complete with a red and blue cape and a 3 foot long avenger double edged avenger sword and a golden silver kite shield blocking the attack from Michi. Aki looked at Len and smiled.

"Len, this was one sided, so I'm going to take over. Get back and just take this as a learning experience." Len nodded dejectedly, and sat in the stands as he watched the two brothers, one of light, and one of dark face off.

"This will truly decide who is the stronger one." Michi said, with a tinge of excitement in his metallic voice. "Will it be my Cometfall or your Arondite?" Aki grinned a _You'll see_ look and the two clashed together.

The resulting fight ensued as follows: Aki was by far superior in attack speed and agility, while Michi was outranking in defense and power. Aki would relentlessly attack Michi's defenses from every direction, until Michi was able to block a few and would launch a counter-attack, sometimes successful and slamming Aki into the wall, and sometimes missing, allowing Aki to attack again. The two of them were moving at such a speed that Len could barely watch them fight, since the attacks were so fast that Len didn't know who was taking damage and who wasn't. However, Len eventually realized that Aki was going to win. Aki had far superior technique in his swordsmanship while Michi could barely keep up with the attacks now. Eventually, it came to the point where Michi completely switched to full offensive, causing Aki to use his shield and sword together to barely stop Cometfall and Michi's overwhelming strength. Then Michi decided to use his final attack.

"You lose Aki!" Michi's voice rang out. " _Abyssal End."_ Cometfall began to glow in a dark hue as it came down onto the shield. Len knew that Aki was going to get overwhelmed when he heard Aki's voice.

"Nope Michi. You lose again. _Astral Caliber."_ Aki smiled as he brought his sword up to meet Cometfall's _Abyssal End._ As Arondite went to parry Cometfall, Arondite became engulfed in a bright light. Len averted his eyes and just heard the shouting of both Aki and Michi as they swung their weapons at each other. When the light cleared, Michi was back to his normal form, just laying there and Aki was standing above him with Arondite before he disengaged his combat form and helped Michi up to his feet.

"Damn it Aki." Michi complained. "Why do you keep using your insanely powerful ' _Astral Caliber'_ whenever I use 'Abyssal End'? It's not fair. You always win that way."

Aki smiled again. " _Astral Caliber_ is a move that is way more powerful than your 'Abyssal End', so I use it to not only parry and counter your move, but also create an opening of which to attack you relentlessly." The two brothers just laughed and Len decided to speak up.

"So what exactly happened? Aki's sword created a bright light so I couldn't see very well."

"Aki destroyed me." Michi said bluntly. "As expected of the Rank 1 student for freshmen though." Len froze. Aki is the Rank 1 student for the freshmen class? Len looked at Aki who smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Len. Michi is Rank 2 and the Rank 3 guy can barely last for fifteen seconds. In other words, you're almost set to becoming the next Rank 3." Len looked at Aki with a confused look. "The rank system is a system this school uses to determine the power of each year. Just because I'm ranked first for freshmen, I probably rank around 30 or so in the second years and almost at the bottom for third years. Basically, for our entrance exam, we had to fight one another for placement in classes as well as our rank for our year. However, halfway through the year, there will be a week set for ranking battles to move up or down mages in rank. There are both fireteam and single battles. Fireteams are groups of mages from 2-5 people that work as a team. Single fights are one on one fights like what you and Michi were just doing. So basically, in order to get ranked, you either had to have been here for the entrance exam in which you fight in the arena for ranks, or you wait for the tournament halfway through the year. That's when the fireteam rankings begin. The fireteam battles are apparently really hectic by listening to the upperclassmen." Len nodded feeling crushed. He couldn't get ranked until halfway through the year? There has to be another way. But Aki wasn't done yet.

"However, I think you automatically are ranked last if you come late or transfer, unless you transfer from another Mage High School. They then put you in a fight against someone of approximately the same level as you to decide your rank. Anyway, since you just got here, you should have your rank battle sometime this week. It's nice that it's before the recruitment week, so if you get ranked high enough, you can get a ton of offers from people you don't even know." Aki gave a little laugh to the last part. Len smiled. Aki looked at the clock in the arena and then freaked out.

"Crap! It's already time for class. Michi hurry on ahead I still need to show Len some more places." Michi nodded and walked out of the arena.

"Ok, so since we were having fun messing around, I'm going to show you three important places: the boys dormitory, the supermarket, and of course your new class, 1-S."


	7. Chapter 6: A New Student

**Chapter 6**

"Class, we have a new transfer student. Please welcome Tsuchiyama Len."

Len walked into a room, filled with 15 people. Aki wasn't kidding when he said there wasn't a lot of people in the class. However, Len knew that these people were the best of the best when it came to their magic skill.

"Hi, my name is Tsuchiyama Len, but please call me Len." The class all applauded and the teacher, whom Len could have sworn was at least 90, Ms. Nanaho told Len to sit wherever he wanted. Len looked around and decided to sit to the left of Aki and to the right of Michi. They both moved their desks away just a little bit so Len was able to have a bit more space. Len gave them a _Thank you_ look and took out paper, pencils, and some erasers. Len then looked around and saw that nobody had that stuff out. Feeling confused, Len turned to Aki.

"Hey Aki, why doesn't anyone have stuff to write on?" Aki laughed a little then replied.

"You know how this is for teaching you how to control your magic? Almost 90% of class for us in the 1-S class is in the Arena for combat experience and training." Len awkwardly looked around and saw the rest of the class looking at him with suppressed laughter. Len sighed and put away all his stuff back in a backpack he brought to class. Ms. Nanaho decided to switch focus from Len.

"Anyway, class we are all going to the Arena today." This brought a mixed reaction from the class, especially Len. Why weren't they happy that they got to practice combat? He then looked at Michi and Aki and saw them almost bursting in their seats. _Wait...practice combat..._ Len remembered his fight with Michi and watching Aki and Mici fight. _Oh damn. We're going to be fighting each other?!_

"Ahem- However, since Len is new to this class, can someone here explain what we do in the Arena." Michi raised his hand and stood up.

"Basically, in the Arena we do either free-for-all battles, team fights, or an Aki and me versus all fight." Len nodded.

"Ok, so what is it today?" Len asked inquisitively.

"Today, it is a day of happiness, as it is a Len versus all battle." Michi said with an enormous smile.

Len dropped his jaw. _Are you serious? I have to against the top 15 ranked freshmen alone?_ Michi laughed.

"Of course, you can choose two people to fight alongside of you, if you want."

"Well that's an easy choice. I'll just choose-" Len started until Aki cut him off.

"Oh by the way, you can't choose Michi or me. It's an unwritten tradition that happens with every transfer student initiation, to see what the new kid has in terms of power."

 _Crap. So basically, they want me to lose._ "So, does that mean I automatically lose?" Len asked dejectedly.  
"No, since the top five of us act as a secondary force. So if you beat the 6th through the 15th ranked people, then we step in and fight you." Len nodded. This was a bit more fair compared to the first statements.

"Then I think I can do this solo." Len said confidently. The class gave him a weird look then nodded. Aki gave Len a wry smile.

"Well, without further ado, let's go to the Arena."

 **Twenty minutes later**

 _Clang!_ As the final mage of the main force fell to the ground, Len panted. This was way harder than he expected, especially since he was surrounded at the very beginning and then attacked from all directions. However, he knew that the hardest battle was yet to come.

"Good job Len. Congrats on making it to the Final Five. Here are some basic guidelines for this battle." Aki said with a massive grin on his face.

"Rule number 1: All participants are required to have their Final Form on during the Battle."  
"But I can only get half or so of my final." Len complained. Aki silenced him with a hand.

"Don't worry, as long as it is at least 50% functional, it counts. Rule number 2: The battle ends when either team is knocked out completely. And Rule number 3: This is the most important rule. Unless you want to get seriously hurt, don't ever slam Michi into a wall. Just don't do it."

"Alright, but why not?" Len asked.

"You'll see why if you do it." Aki replied. "And with that, _Angelic Paladin."_ Aki was then covered in the white aura, creating the armor he had earlier that day. Michi quickly followed with his ' _Abyssal Armor'_ and became the armored knight that nearly 'killed' Len. The other three students followed, each with different elements and weapons.

"Alright then. _Adversus._ " Instantly, Len too became cloaked in a white aura and when the light cleared, he was in his white cloak and holding Anduril.

"Alright, let's do this!" Len shouted. The top five ranked freshmen students charged at Len.

Instantly, Len realized that this was a one-sided battle. Nevermind the fact that it was 5-1, he instantly realized that the top five were insanely coordinated. Michi would act as a tank to all the attacks that Len would throw, while Aki rushed in and out with attacks, putting Len more on the defensive than offensive. To top it off, the water mage would support Aki with pumps of water to help with both attacking and retreating. The grass mage gave an extra boost to Michi's already insane shield, as well as healing Michi. The fire mage acted as a secondary attacker, switching with Aki when he retreated, so Len had no chance of any breathing space. Immediately, Len decided to concentrate solely on defense and tried to defend against Aki and the fire mage's attacks. That's when he made his first mistake.

Because Len was trying to defend solely against Aki and the fire mage, Michi decided to switch to the offensive and his shield was encased in a dark aura. When the aura subsided, the shield had changed into a massive sword, completely covered in a dark aura. This brought upon a gasp and a "Ohh, Len's lost now." from the rest of the class. Len was confused. What the heck happened to his shield? Len had no time to wonder, as Aki and the fire mage noticed Michi's transformation and rushed in at the same time, from opposite sides, with Michi charging in on a third side. This caused the other two mages to switch to offensive spells and rained both hail and created earthquakes, hindering Len from attacking even more. Len realized that defending was futile, so he decided to try to jump and get the three to collide.

Just as Len jumped, the three looked at him in surprise. Len smiled. _Now you can take each other out._ However, much to Len's dismay, Aki jumped too and brought Arondite down with _Astral Caliber_ into the open body of Len, slamming him back down into the ground. There, both the fire mage and Michi were waiting for him with their swords pointed straight up to pierce him through. Len gave up and accepted his fate. He had lost to the top five ranked students in his class, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Just then, the entire team backed out and Len hit the floor hard. Len looked around confusedly. He then saw Aki give out his hand and took it graciously.

"Wait, why did you do that?" Len asked weakly. Aki grinned

"Oh, we do it how once it's a guaranteed win, we back off to avoid any more mental pain. Did you want us to skewer you?" Len shook his head vigorously.

"I love the offer, but no thanks."

"You did surprisingly good, taking us all head on." Michi replied.

Aki nodded in approval. "Yes, if I hadn't executed my ' _Astral Caliber_ ' at the last second, I would have collided with Michi and Chiaki. So congrats on that tactic."

"Wait, so Chiaki is the fire pike wielder?" Len asked, and was met with a nod from Aki. At this point, they all decided to disengage their Final Forms, and Len was shocked to see that Chiaki was a girl.

"Hi Len! My name is Ayumu Chiaki. Nice to meet you!" Len just stared at Chiaki, completely entranced by her beauty. Her slender 5'7 body, with the right proportions and silky red hair just completely captured his attention.

"Uh..hi..Chiaki." Len barely stammered out. _Len dammit! Get it together!_ Len took a deep breath.

"So, are you surprised that I'm a girl?" Len didn't say anything, but he slightly nodded and looked down embarrassedly. Chiaki just gave a laugh and replied with "Don't worry about it. My ' _Flame Exifience'_ covers my body in flaming armor, so I'm not surprised that you can't see my features and realize I'm a girl." Len nodded and turned very red in the process. At this point Michi decided to chime in.

"Don't worry Len, Chiaki is my partner so I can tell from personal knowledge that she is an amazing person. She's pretty much like me, just don't make her mad, and she'll be your friend."

"Wait...partner as in...you're dating her?!" Len asked to Michi, who just smiled and nodded. Len felt crushed. _Damn, she's already taken. Wait Len, calm the hell down. You just came here too late.I'm sure there's plenty more cute girls here than Chiaki. Like maybe...her!_ Len turned to the water mage who was also a girl. The girl noticed and decided to introduce herself.

"Hi Len! My name is Shimizu Michiyo. I specialize in both water sword attacks and support capabilities. My Final form is ' _Apsalus Exedia'_ in which my power increases exponentially." Len was stunned. Her light blue hair and equally slim body rivaled that of Chiaki's. Maybe her? Then Aki decided to speak up.

"Sorry Len, but Michiyo is my girlfriend. If you want, I can hook you up with some of her friends, but I think the best way to find love is in combat. That's when you find out your partner's true potential and nature." Len felt even more crushed after hearing Aki say that. Then Michiyo decided to speak.

"Len, don't worry. I'm sure you'll meet someone who's perfect for you. So don't give up."

Len nodded. At this point, he realized he never got the grass mage's name. Len walked up and introduced himself.

"Hello, as you know I'm Tsuchiyama Len. And you are?" Len asked. The mage smiled.

"My name is Matsuo Yuuji. Unfortunately, I'm a guy so sorry that I can't date you." Yuuji said the last part jokingly, but it had a serious tone to it. Len took a second to ponder what Yuuji said and then shook his head.

"Luckily, I don't roll that way, so I think I'm good." Yuuji nodded his approval.

Aki then decided to speak up. "Well, anyway I think that's enough for introductions, since you know, everyone LEFT us behind." Len looked around and saw, true to his word, that there was nobody except the six of them. Aki sighed. "Anyway, lets head back to class."


	8. Chapter 7: Terror At School

**Chapter 7**

"Alpha Team in position."

"Rodger. Bravo and Delta standing by."

"Charlie, you have clearance to take out the security."

"Rodger."

"Security down."

"Activate Mimic Squad."  
"Mimic Squad activated."

"All teams report in."

"Alpha Team, standby. Bravo, in position. Charlie and Delta, ready to roll. Echo and Mimic, start the party. Remember boys, capture only the boy, all other variables expendable."

"Roger, all teams starting operation."

The man in the shadows let out a grin. "Soon Len. I have come to destroy your home and family once again!"

Kudo watched from the security room. He looked at his watch. Only 4:30? Damn, just an hour and a half before I can go home and sleep. That's when he saw it. The security guards at the main gate were taken out by an unseen force. What the hell? Then he saw the perpetrators.

Men covered in dark fatigues approached the guards and then donned the clothes the security guards wore. They then opened up the gate and Kudo saw one massive convoy of vehicles; most troop transports, but at least five tanks. But not any normal tank. They were highly sophisticated tanks with weapons that gave the appearance of railguns. Directly behind that, 2 more tanks that looked more heavily armored rolled through, followed by one more machine that wasn't a tank, but a different vehicle that was hard to make out. As the machine rolled through, the camera suddenly shut off.

Kudo had no choice. This is what the mages do anyway. They'll be fine. If not, well then too bad for them. Kudo reached down and pushed the alarm button.

ATTENTION ALL MAGES! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY AN UNKNOWN FORCE. ALL MAGES FROM CLASSES S THROUGH C PLEASE READY UP AND REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL STUDENTS FROM CLASSES S THROUGH C PLEASE MEET IN THE BRIEFING ROOM.

Aki woke up. Well damn, I finally get to have some real action. He got out of bed and changed. Then he went to wake up Michi.

"Yo, Michi! We're under attack and they probably want to take Chiaki away from you."  
Michi woke up. "WHAT?! WHERE ARE THESE JERKS AT? I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Then he realized that Aki was joking and groaned. "Dammit. You get me every damn time!"

"Well let's go get Len. Hurry up." Aki ran out of the room, leaving Michi to change and get dressed.

"Hey Len! Come on. Wake up!" Aki kept trying to wake Len up, but to no avail. Screw this. Aki thought to himself. He grabbed Len and pushed his head into the toilet. Len woke up gasping and sputtering.

"What the- AKI!" Len was furious. "What the hell was that for?"

Aki grinned. "We're under attack. This is your first deployment right? Come on. Let's go."

The two rushed to the briefing room as fast as they could. Len could only gasp at the sheer size of the people in the room. Then he saw Kudo on a balcony.

"Everyone, I thank you for coming. As you may have heard, we are under attack. I believe this to be the work of an unseen terrorist organization, so please be careful. However, only Class S and A will be fighting for now. B and C are in charge of evacuating all the other students to the shelter. Is that clear?"

Aki spoke up. "Superintendent, do we have permission to use 'N-forms'? Also, permission to kill?" Kudo laughed.

"Killing is acceptable, but do try to restrain yourself. Unconscious is always better. Also, 'N-Forms' are allowed, but only if you really have to.

Michi grinned. "Enemies are always more obedient when they can't move or speak...wait, no killing?!"

Everyone moved away from Michi and gave him a weird look.

"So without further ado, HAPPY HUNTING!"

"I'm still gonna kill them." Michi said softly as they all moved to the deployment room.

"Angelic Paladin."

"Abyssal Armor."

"Flame Exifience."

"Apsalus Exedia"

"Adversus."

As all the other students in Class S and A struggled to get their Final Forms, the Top Five already had theirs ready.

"Hey Len. Teach these guys how to get their Final Forms. In the meantime, we'll go out and intercept." Aki gave Len a pat on the back.

"But what happens if you can't defend?" Len was worried for his friend's safety. He was met with laughter.

"Len, don't worry. All we have to do is defend this place until you guys are ready. Besides, Michi, Michiyo, Chiaki, Yuuji and I all have more battle experience than the entire class of second years. We'll be fine."

Len nodded. The Top Five all waved and ran out of the deployment room, into the open battlefield that was their home.

Len took a deep breath. He remembered what Aki had said when he had unlocked his Final Form.

"Attention everyone!" Len shouted. The entire room became silent.

"My name is Tsuchiyama Len and as many of you know, my Final Form is Adversus. Listen closely if you want to unlock your Final Form. Listen to your heart and soul. That will tell you what your Final Form activation words will be." The crowd however, didn't listen to Len as he tried explaining. That's when she spoke up.

"Guys, I think you should listen to Len-kun. What he said worked for me." A voice from the back rang out. It was a beautiful girl, with long light pink hair and green and silver armor with a massive long sword covered in flowers and petals. She was...breathtaking.

"My name is Fukuda Miharu. As you can tell, I am a grass mage. My Final Form is Ataraxia Volition. Please listen to Len. There are five people out there risking their lives so that Len has time to teach us how to use our Final Form."

"Th-Thank you Miharu. As I was saying, listen to your heart and soul. They will give you the words to unlock your final form. Please, the Top Five freshmen are out there trying to defend us against this terrorist attack. Can we call ourselves mages if we can't even help our friends or comrades in need? Activate your Final Forms and let's go help our friends!"

The entire deployment room erupted into a roar of approval and soon, everyone was ready to go into battle. Len walked next to Miharu.

"Miharu, thanks for helping me out." Miharu smiled warmly at Len.

"No problem. Also, who's going to lead the charge into battle?"

"I was hoping you and I could take the lead." Len said wistfully.

Miharu laughed. "Well why not?"

Len turned around and faced the massive group of students.

"Everyone, follow Miharu and my lead. Let's go help out our friends!"

"HURRAH!" The entire room yelled as Len and Miharu lead the charge into the battlefield, chasing after Aki, Michi, Chiaki, Michiyo, and Yuuji.


End file.
